The disclosure relates to a micromechanical sensor device and to a corresponding production method.
Although also applicable to arbitrary micromechanical components, the present disclosure and the problem addressed by it will be explained with reference to silicon-based pyroelectric infrared sensors.
Pyroelectric infrared sensors are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,424,544 A, 6,239,433 B1 and WO 2010/119131 A1. The examples described therein are subject to complex cost-intensive production processes. The pixel architectures disclosed lead as a result of their common electrode layer to thermal crosstalk of the pixel elements among one another. In some instances, the known components require expensive, vacuum-tight packaging.